


the day before you came.

by bugheadslilbitch



Series: bughead song fics [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadslilbitch/pseuds/bugheadslilbitch
Summary: betty reminisces on the day before he came; can be read as a stand alone fic, but will be part of a song inspired collection.





	the day before you came.

I don’t remember leaving the apartment that morning, although I must have, because I do remember getting to the station at five to eight; just in time to get down onto the platform for my daily ride at eight am sharp. It would have left exactly on time, just as always, and I probably wouldn’t have gotten a seat, opting for the over-the-head handrail that still means do get felt up, but I also have a quick exit when I reach my stop.  
I would have gotten off on the fourth stop as per usual and grabbed one of the free papers stood in the rack outside, and read it while walking into town. I must have seen the new editorial, most likely frowned while reading it too.  
I must have made it to my desk around quarter past nine, after having stopped for coffee and a croissant from the usual place. Piles of papers and heaps of letters waiting to be read were most likely stacked on top of it. I must have gotten through a pile or two before lunch, leaving around half past twelve to go to the same place with the same colleagues as usual, not on the outside benches though, I'm pretty sure it was raining.  
I must have cracked my knuckles for the seventh time at half past two, then dragged on with the buisness of the day, making sure everything was finished before I left, still feeling as blue as every day before.  
I must have left at five, just as I had ever since I left school. I would have taken the train back home again, probably touched on the leg, again, while reading the evening newspaper. I'm sure everything was just the same that day.  
I would have stopped to get some chinese food from the place in town I like on the way home, eating it while watching TV, probably something on netflix. I like to read before I sleep, and get in at least eight hours of shut eye a night, so I must have gone up to bed a quarter after nine to catch up on Marilyn French, or something like that. Its strange now, looking back, living so easily without any real rhyme or reason. And clicking off the lamp by my bed that night, i must have yawned and brought the covers up to my neck. Resting my head on a pillow adjacent to my body, I must have heard rattling on the roof from the rain;  
The day before you came.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading, more to come.  
<3


End file.
